Campaign ReCollections
by Warp Ligia Obscura
Summary: A collection of my depictions of Warcraft 3 campaigns my pilot has played, remade as authentically as memory serves. Maybe a bit sucky... DEAD FIC IS DEAD


Nature's Call - The Spider Queen Mission 1:  
The Spider Arises  
By Warp da Warp Liger, campaign by Darky26/7 

Legend:  
- "Sentient speech"  
- 'Thoughts'  
- `Nickname`  
- {Comments from ME}  
- /me "Me talking to characters"  
- censored/ (Needs no explanation)  
- Story name  


Hello again! This is a collection of fics based on Warcraft 3 campaigns my pilot owns. This 1st 9 chapters are based off Nature's Call - The Spider Queen which can be found at . Speech and skills are authentic, to the point of cheesiness perhaps? Plot also doesn't exactly follow the Blizzard line... Haha. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Skill choices are my pilot's. Anything else that doesn't go with the original maps is my pilot's change to the campaign. The rest is Darky's, thank you very much!

* * *

A cave somewhere in Azeroth. Lordaeron or Kalimdor, it was not known. Just that a spider egg was quivering and soon a spider burst out. It made its way to an area where a Brood Mother was waiting. "Welcome, my young spider, to the world," It said.

In a flash, the Brood Mother had turned into a familiar figure, brown cloak and all. Medivh the Last Guardian stood up straight and said, "I'm Medivh. I was once human, but not any more." After a pause, he said, "The world is in danger. Therefore, I will give you power. You will be blessed with strength, agility and intelligence. You will raise a spider army to battle the Undead. But first, censored/ YOU DARKY I'M NOT A NIGHT ELF!!! I DON't HAVE BEAR FORM AND EVEN SO I DON'T TURN INTO A BROOD MOTHER!!! Ahem. Sorry."  
"Go now and consume some critters to raise your level. And avoid the Ogers, they will kill you if they get too close!" said the Guardian to the Baby Spider.  
"... I thought you don't gain experience by killing critters?"  
"Oh yeah... Allow me... Okay there must be some trigger in here that adds to your experience whenever you kill a critter."  
"Huh?!"  
"Forget it. Just go," Medivh said in exasperation.  


The Baby Spider Arachna set out, nimbly weaving her way past some Cave Ogers. After some time, she saw a Vulture flying by and fired a Web at it. She now attacked the downed avian, eventually doing away with the critter. She continued down the path and ran into a Rat. The two creatures now fought. At first the Rat was doing more damage, but suddenly Arachna stuck with newfound force and did the Rat in. The young spider now realised that it had learnt Critical Strike. She thus set off to take out more critters. Once a group of Rats had tried to gang up on her, but she Devoured one and got away before they could do more damage. This cycle continued until Arachna leveled a fourth time. Now, she returned to Medivh to await his instructions.

"Very good, young one. Now, you must claim the Spider Eggs from the Brood Mother in order to proceed. But no need to fear, you can now take on the Cave Ogers and you can find reinforcement in the Egg Sacks beyond. Go now, Little Spider."  
"Okay, how did I get from level 5 back to level 1?" Arachna asked.  
"Curses! Darky why did you give me so many complicated questions to deal with?!"  
"Don't worry, be happy," Arachna reassured.  
"Hey, that's Rokhan's line! Okay, I think he intended for you to learn new skills..." 

Now equipped with additional knowledge, Arachna decided to pick up Frost Nova. She headed over to the first Cave Oger she saw and tested out her new spell. To her dismay, the creature had not fallen, but instead Bloodlusted itself and set out after her. She quickly scurried over to the Fountain of Mana she had seen earlier on to escape the wrath of the creature. As the creature returned to its place, she reused the spell on the Oger and now took it on, eventually earning a first victory.

After this, she fought another Cave Oger, retreating as necessary to regain lost mana. She found the tendencies of the other Ogers to chase after her disturbing and learnt Sleep after leveling to put away the interrupters. After her numerous victories, she had slain all sixteen Cave Ogers and reached level five, where she completely mastered Frost Nova. She suddenly found herself attacking a gate for no reason at all. Putting it down to these mysterious `triggers`, she then broke through the blocking gates and defeated the Skeleton Archers within the two gates before emerging into the other chamber.

Indeed, Medivh had not lied. Within the Egg Sacks were Forest Spiders willing to lend their aid to her. Though this was strange, they were underground, so what were Forest Spiders doing here? While this was welcome news, she had never seen Lightning Lizards before and also felt bad about killing the Spiders who stood in her way. However, when she noticed that they attacked all, she killed them too. Eventually, she got to the Brood Mother. It screeched out a warning and when Arachna did not back down, it ordered its minions to attack. Arachna only had time to snap off a Frost Nova before being made to leave. Luckily, the minion Spiders did not chase her very far and she could retreat to the Fountain of Mana. After throwing two more Frost Novas at the Brood Mother, it collapsed. Arachna now remembered Medivh's instructions and managed to grab the Spider Eggs. When this happened, the minion Spiders fell dead and Medivh appeared.

"Well done, little one. Now you are ready to build a Spider Base and attack the Undead. I explain to you later how to spawn spiders... Go now little spiderqueen."  
"Okay, Medivh, how did those spiders all die when I picked up the eggs? That notwithstanding, how did I pick them up in the first place?" Arachna queried.  
"Great, more questions..." Medivh lamented. " Okay, in response to your first question, I think there's a trigger around here that says something like "Unit - Pick every unit matching condition ((Unit-type of unit not equal to Little Spider) and (Unit-type of unit Not equal to Medivh (Bear Form))) and do (Unit - kill (Picked Unit))" or something like that. In response to your second question, well, the Object Editor says that you have "Inventory (Hero)" as one of your abilities. I think this is the reason. Now go forth." Arachna crawled out of the cave through the tunnel into the light beyond. Once he saw that Arachna was gone, Medivh said to himself, "I'm glad I don't need to appear in any more missions. That spider is even more questioning than Thrall and all the Human campaign heroes combined..." With a thud the Last Guardian collapsed of exhaustion.

* * *

NC-TSQ is quite good, if you can forgive occasional UI errors and cheesy speech. Get it! I for one am waiting for the sequel, Return of the Dragon.

As usual, you can contact me at warpliger@lycos.co.uk. Do feel free to query me.


End file.
